


Birthday Surprise

by Dilly_Oh



Category: Naruto
Genre: Being covered in cake batter is not as sexy as it sounds, Birthday, Humor, Iruka is a tease, M/M, Sexual Tension, Surprises, poor Kakashi lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26497978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dilly_Oh/pseuds/Dilly_Oh
Summary: After three days, fifty-six minutes and sixteen seconds away on a mission, Kakashi hauled ass the entire way back to Konoha in order to arrive home for his birthday and found Iruka splayed out on the kitchen floor, covered from head to toe in cake batter and frosting.Unfortunately, it wasn't what it looked like.(Written for Kakairufest's KakaIru Week 2020, Day Eight Prompt: Birthday/Surprises)
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Comments: 1
Kudos: 120
Collections: KakaIru Week 2020





	Birthday Surprise

After three days, fifty-six minutes and sixteen seconds away on a mission, Kakashi hauled ass the entire way back to Konoha in order to arrive home for his birthday and found Iruka splayed out on the kitchen floor, covered from head to toe in cake batter and frosting.

“Oh my God,” he said, dropping his pack at his feet. “It’s finally happening. My Icha-Icha dreams are coming true. My birthday wish-”

“I did NOT consent to this!” Iruka shouted furiously, attempting to stand but slipping back down on another glob of frosting. He glared up at Kakashi, daring him to laugh.

“...Oh.” Kakashi tried to keep his disappointment from being too obvious. “ So...what happened?”

“ _Naruto_ happened, what do you think?” Iruka tried to wipe some of the mess off his face but only managed to smear it around even more. “He came in saying he was broke and couldn’t afford to buy you a birthday present, so he was going to tie me up instead. Then he went for me, only I was making your cake, so...” He gestured grandly to his thoroughly coated self and surrounding area. Kakashi made a mental note to thank Naruto later with unlimited ramen. 

...On second thought, he might have to limit it to ten bowls. He didn’t want to see how deep the boy’s stomach went. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll lick you clean-” he began eagerly. 

“That’s fucking disgusting. NO.” Iruka gave him a withering glare. “Touch me and I’ll revoke your sex priveleges for a month.” 

That stopped Kakashi in his tracks. 

“This is so much less sexy than people make out to be. I need a shower.”

Kakashi perked up.

“What a coincidence, me too-”

“We are showering, _separately_ ,” Iruka cut him off sternly. “You know we both barely fit in there anyways.” Kakashi winced at the memory - they’d knocked over all the shampoo bottles, slipped on a bar of soap, and tore the curtain down with them. Iruka had refused to try again after that disaster. 

“Ugh, I have cake batter in my underwear,” Iruka groaned in disgust, slowly climbing to his feet. “How did that even get _in_ there?”

Kakashi could think of a few ways. Wisely, he kept them to himself. 

He meekly followed after Iruka as the other man squished his way over to the bathroom, making a face with each step. Leaving a trail in his wake, he paused to allow Kakashi to open the door for him, stepping inside while Kakashi made to turn away. 

“Where do you think you’re going?” 

Kakashi froze, looking back at him over his shoulder.

“Giving you...privacy?” he said uncertainly. “To...undress?” 

“Hell no.” Iruka scoffed. “You’re doing it for me.”

“...WHAT.”

“Look at my hands, Kakashi.” Iruka held them up. His hands were indeed the most thickly coated of his whole body, probably because he’d used them to break his fall. “I’m not touching my clothes. I put on my best outfit for you and I don’t want them getting any dirtier than they already are. _Please_.”

Dammit. He’d said the magic word. Kakashi was helpless to obey. 

Then again, the other magic words were “take” and “me”, and they worked just as well. 

With a sigh, Kakashi resigned himself to the terrible fate of being hopelessly turned on as he undressed a very messy, very hot, very angry Iruka with no release in sight. 

This was worse than the damn mission.

Stepping in close, Kakashi carefully began picking at the buttons on the front of Iruka’s shirt. He hadn’t been lying - he’d put on one of Kakashi’s favorite outfits, a dark blue button-up and tight, form-fitting trousers that perfectly accentuated his sculpted legs and ass. Kakashi would have given anything to be in a similar situation, sans the cake mess and Iruka’s boiling temper. 

Actually, just sans the temper. 

The buttons were small and slippery with batter, making them hard to grip. Kakashi swore and leaned closer, catching a subtle whiff of his favorite cologne nearly buried beneath the smell of sugar and chocolate. He felt a pang of guilt - Iruka really had pulled out all the stops just to make his birthday special, and here he was, being selfish and petulant just because he was horny. 

The guilt immediately disappeared once he removed Iruka’s shirt, revealing his chiseled pecs and abdomen, and realized that next were the pants. 

Gritting his teeth, Kakashi slowly undid the other man’s belt, the buckle clinking softly as he pulled it out through the loops. The oppressive silence wasn’t helping - he could hear the snap of the pants button and the burr of the zipper being undone in obscene detail. His breath coming faster, he forced himself to keep his eyes averted as he peeled the pants down Iruka’s toned thighs, revealing inch after tantalizing inch of tan flesh. 

_Keep your cool_ , Kakashi told himself as he mechanically pulled the trousers free, followed by his socks. _He’s pissed as hell. Don’t make it worse. Keep it together._

All that was left was the worst part. 

The underwear. 

Iruka had donned his favorite pair of tight black shorts, the ones that left nothing to the imagination. It took all of Kakashi’s self control not to lean forward and peel them off with his teeth. 

Instead, he closed his eyes, reached forward, and yanked them down as quick as he could. Iruka daintily lifted a leg and they whisked free, joining the rest of the dirty clothes in the pile. 

Alright, there. Done. He could do this. 

“You forgot something.”

Kakashi opened his eyes and stared up at him blankly. Iruka stood there, gloriously naked, streaked with cake batter and swipes of frosting like some kind of edible art piece. What could he possibly have forgotten? There was nothing else to _remove_. 

“My hair-tie.”

He could NOT do this. 

“Come on, Kakashi, this stuff is drying on me and it’s starting to itch.”

Kakashi stood up on creaking knees, stiffly reached forward and pulled Iruka’s hair-tie off, freeing his hair. It cascaded down like water, hanging about his shoulders in lush waves. Iruka shook it out of his face with a sensual flick of his head. Kakashi gulped hard, his throat aching. 

“You good?” he asked, voice slightly raspy. Iruka nodded dismissively.

“Yeah, I can take it from here.” He stepped into the shower and started to pull the curtain closed. “Thanks, Kakashi.” 

Kakashi turned to go. 

“Oh, and, by the way, Happy Birthday.” 

Iruka grabbed him by the shirt and hauled him in.

-End-


End file.
